sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Pitch Perfect 3
| screenplay = | story = Kay Cannon | starring = | music = Christopher Lennertz | cinematography = Matthew Clark | editing = | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $45 million | gross = $185.4 million }} Pitch Perfect 3 is a 2017 American musical comedy film directed by Trish Sie and written by Kay Cannon and Mike White. A sequel to Pitch Perfect 2 (2015), and the third installment in the ''Pitch Perfect'' series, the film stars Anna Kendrick, Anna Camp, Rebel Wilson, Brittany Snow, Hailee Steinfeld, Hana Mae Lee, Ester Dean, Chrissie Fit, Alexis Knapp, John Lithgow, Matt Lanter, Ruby Rose, Kelley Jakle, Shelley Regner, Elizabeth Banks, and John Michael Higgins. The film follows the Bellas, now graduated from college, reuniting for one final performance together during an overseas USO tour. Principal photography on the film began in January 2017 in Atlanta, Georgia and ended in April 2017. The film was released in the United States on December 22, 2017, received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $185 million worldwide. It became the second-highest grossing musical comedy film of all time, behind only its predecessor. Plot Three years after their final competition, the Bellas have graduated from Barden University, but all hate their jobs, and to make matters worse, Beca and Jesse's relationship ended in between the second and third movie, and Fat Amy and Bumper's relationship didn't last too long either. Beca, Fat Amy, Chloe, Aubrey, Lilly, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Florencia, Jessica, and Ashley are thrilled when Emily, now a senior and leader of the current Barden Bellas, asks them to sing at an event. Arriving at the reunion, they learn that Emily simply invited them to see the new Bellas. They later gather at a bar, disappointed, and express how much they miss each other. Aubrey convinces them to join a USO tour, near her Army officer father. Emily fills in for Stacie, who is eight months pregnant. The Bellas land at a base in Spain, greeted by their liaisons, soldiers Chicago and Zeke. They also meet the other three bands, including the mean-spirited female quartet Evermoist. The others use musical instruments, helping them defeat the Bellas in a riff-off. Chloe begins to fall for Chicago. Fat Amy learns that Fergus, her estranged father and ruthless international crime lord, is staying in their hotel. The Bellas are invited to a party at DJ Khaled's suite, where Fat Amy is invited to a poker tournament. The tournament was a set up by Fergus, who begs to be in Amy’s life, which she agrees to after seeing he has changed. Beca develops a friendship with DJ Khaled's music producer Theo, who is impressed when she easily produces a mix of her own singing on Khaled's editing equipment. Moments later, the party is thrown into chaos when Aubrey accidentally ignites a fire. While the Bellas are wallowing in disgrace, Stacie calls with news that her daughter, Bella, has been born, reinvigorating the Bellas. Back on the tour, the Bellas perform to adoring crowds. Fergus and Amy are connecting, until he accidentally reveals that he is only trying to acquire a US$180 million offshore account created by Amy's mother, causing Amy to disown her father. Meanwhile, DJ Khaled asks Beca to open for him, without the other Bellas. Beca politely declines the offer and leaves to her room. The Bellas are abducted and taken aboard the Fat Dingo, Fergus's yacht, as an attempt to manipulate Amy. When Amy and Beca learn of the kidnapping, Beca distracts Fergus by leading the Bellas in a performance of "Toxic", while Amy sets up and detonates a bomb. The Bellas escape the yacht, and Fergus is later arrested. After the Bellas are rescued by the military, Amy reveals DJ Khaled's proposition to Beca to the others. They encourage her to take the chance, agreeing that it is time to move on with their lives. They know they will stay connected to each other as a family. At the USO's final performance, Beca opens for DJ Khaled, then brings the Bellas onstage to sing their final performance – "Freedom! '90". Gail and John, the public announcers when the Bellas' originally competed, have filmed a Bella documentary, only to be appalled when John realizes they didn't record the Bellas' final performance. The Bellas lives are improving: Amy uses her new bankroll for tributes to singers named Amy; Aubrey works as a birthing coach; Flo's juice cart becomes an international brand; Chloe gets into vet school; Cynthia-Rose enlists into USAF flight school; Emily returns to Barden and to her songwriting; Lilly reveals that she was quiet because she was possessed by Satan, the bomb snapped her out of it, and her real name is Esther, and starts a relationship with DJ Dragon Nutz; Aubrey reconnects with her father; Chloe and Chicago become an item; Stacie has her baby; and Beca is now Theo’s boss. Cast The Bellas * Anna Kendrick as Beca Mitchell, an alumna and the former leader of the Barden Bellas, who works as a producer but quits due to creative differences, before joining the tour. She has been sharing an apartment in New York City with her best friends Chloe and Fat Amy for the last three years. * Rebel Wilson as Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart, a super confident comedic alumna of The Barden Bellas, from Australia. She held a one-woman show, "Fat Amy Winehouse", before joining the tour. * Hailee Steinfeld as Emily Junk, a senior student at Barden University and the current leader of the new Barden Bellas, who joins her former classmates for the tour. * Brittany Snow as Chloe Beale, a Barden Bellas alumna and former co-leader, who longs for glory days with the Bellas. She applied to attend a vet school before joining the tour. * Anna Camp as Aubrey Posen, a Barden Bellas alumna and former leader, before Beca, who worked at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. Through her father, the Bellas were invited to the USO tour. * Hana Mae Lee as Lilly Onakuramara/Esther, a Barden Bellas alumna known for her quiet speaking voice and odd remarks. She worked as a tailor before joining the tour. * Ester Dean as Cynthia Rose Adams, a tough tomboy Barden Bellas alumna, who failed the Flight School simulation before joining the tour. * Chrissie Fit as Florencia "Flo" Fuentes, a Barden Bellas alumna, from Guatemala. She worked at a juice truck before joining the tour. * Alexis Knapp as Stacie Conrad, a Barden Bellas alumna, known for being overly sexual. She works as a pilates instructor and despite wanting to, could not join the tour due to her pregnancy. * Kelley Jakle as Jessica Smith, a Barden Bellas alumna. * Shelley Regner as Ashley Jones, a Barden Bellas alumna. Additional characters * John Michael Higgins as John Smith, an a cappella commentator making an insulting documentary about The Bellas * Elizabeth Banks as Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberger, the other a cappella commentator making an insulting documentary about The Bellas * John Lithgow as Fergus Hobart, Fat Amy's estranged criminal father * DJ Khaled as Himself * Ruby Rose as Calamity, lead singer of the band Evermoist * Matt Lanter as Chicago, a U.S. soldier guiding the Bellas during the tour, and Chloe's love interest. * Guy Burnet as Theo, DJ Khaled's music producer, who takes a liking to Beca * Andy Allo as Serenity, a member of Evermoist * Hannah Fairlight as Veracity, a member of Evermoist * Venzella Joy Williams as Charity, drummer for Evermoist * Trinidad James as Young Sparrow * D.J. Looney as DJ Dragon Nutz * Whiskey Shivers as the group Saddle Up Production On April 11, 2015, a month before the release of the second film, it was announced that Rebel Wilson would return for a third film, although she stated that she did not know if Anna Kendrick or other cast members would also reprise their roles. She added that she would be "up for a Fat Amy spin-off." Director, star, and producer of the second film Elizabeth Banks acknowledged the possibility of a third film during promotion of Pitch Perfect 2, saying, "I will say, it would be disingenuous to say that no one’s talking about a Pitch Perfect 3; the possibility of it." On June 10, 2015, a third film was officially confirmed, and Kay Cannon was set to return to write the script. On June 15, 2015, it was announced that Kendrick and Wilson would both reprise their roles, and on July 28, 2015, Brittany Snow signed on to return. Paul Brooks again produced for Gold Circle Films, along with Banks and Max Handelman for Brownstone Productions. On October 27, 2015, Banks was officially announced to return as director for the film, though she exited in that capacity on June 3, 2016. On September 1, 2016, Trish Sie was confirmed to direct the film. On December 13, 2016, it was reported that Ruby Rose was in talks to join the film, while Anna Camp also signed on to return for the sequel. Cannon wrote the script with later drafts by Mike White and Dana Fox; White would eventually receive screenwriting credits alongside Cannon. On January 5, 2017, a table read occurred, with Ester Dean, Hana Mae Lee, Chrissie Fit, Kelley Jakle, and Shelley Regner also being confirmed to reprise their roles, and singer Andy Allo joining as Charity, a rival in a group opposing the Bellas. While it was revealed by vocal director Deke Sharon that Alexis Knapp is returning, she wasn't spotted during the first month of filming, leading fans to show concerns that she might not be returning at all. However, on February 6, she posted a photo on Instagram, confirming her return, and was on set the following day, filming a short cameo performance. Filming Principal photography on the film began on January 5, 2017, and took place in Atlanta, Georgia, and Cádiz, Spain and Nice, France and wrapped on April 3, 2017. The closing credits included outtakes, rehearsals and behind the scenes footage of the actresses spending time together during production of all three films in the series. Release Pitch Perfect 3 was initially scheduled for July 21, and August 4, 2017. It had its world premiere in Sydney, Australia, on November 29, 2017, and was released in the United States on December 22, 2017. Reception Box office Pitch Perfect 3 grossed $104.9 million in the United States and Canada and $80.5 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $184.4 million, against a production budget of $45 million. In the United States and Canada, Pitch Perfect 3 was released alongside the openings of Downsizing and Father Figures, as well as the wide expansions of The Shape of Water and Darkest Hour, and was projected to gross $27–35 million from 3,447 theaters in its opening weekend. The film took in $2.1 million from Thursday night previews, about half of the $4.6 million earned by its predecessor. Over the three-day weekend, which included Christmas Eve, it grossed $19.9 million (down nearly 70% from the second film's $69.2 million debut), finishing third at the box office, behind Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. It grossed an additional $6.5 million on Christmas Day, for a four-day total of $26.4 million. It dropped 15% the following weekend, grossing $16.8 million, and a total of $21.7 million over the four-day New Year's frame. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 30% based on 135 reviews, with an average rating of 4.63/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Pitch Perfect 3 strains to recapture the magic that helped the original spawn a franchise, but ends up sending this increasingly unnecessary trilogy out on a low note." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 40 out of 100 based on 35 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, the same score earned by its predecessor. Owen Gleiberman of Variety praised the cast and said, "The new film doesn't add anything revolutionary to the Pitch Perfect formula. It still sounds like we're in middle-period Glee written by someone who finds Ryan Murphy too solemn. But as directed by Trish Sie, the movie is bubbly, it's fast, it's hella synthetic-clever, and it's an avid showcase for the personalities of its stars." Frank Scheck for The Hollywood Reporter wrote "... what started out as a charmingly offbeat comic premise has inevitably degenerated into the sort of crass commercialism that probably would make the Bellas themselves turn up their noses." Accolades Music The official soundtrack was released on December 15, 2017.Last Call Pitches -- Pitch Perfect 3 Soundtrack Available Today [https://www.allmusic.com/album/pitch-perfect-3-original-motion-picture-soundtrack-mw0003128499 Pitch Perfect 3 Motion Picture Soundtrack - Original Soundtrack _ Songs, Reviews, Credits _ AllMusic] }} Possible sequel When asked about a sequel to Pitch Perfect 3, director Trish Sie said in December 2017: "Of course that's above my pay grade and I have no idea and am not the one making the decisions but as far as I am concerned, I would see these movies on and on and on until they start sucking. I think whether it's these women in the next stage of life or it's a new group of women going through these things, I think there are endless ways to chart the course of the girls' lives and a woman's life." Rebel Wilson posted a picture on social media alongside Brittany Snow, Anna Camp and Chrissie Fit all holding up 4 fingers. This potentially means that Universal might be making a fourth Pitch Perfect movie. References External links * * Category:2017 films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American buddy films Category:American female buddy films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films about competitions Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Spain Category:Films with screenplays by Mike White Category:Gold Circle Films films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Film scores by Alexander Bornstein Category:Film scores by Christopher Lennertz